Inner trim parts for vehicles consist generally of several pieces which are connected to one another. The connection locations after installation of one of these inner trim parts should be as inconspicuous as possible seen from a vehicle interior; thus should be covered or hidden in another manner, in order to ensure pleasing aesthetics of such inner trim parts. Usually, such a connection location is arranged in a recess to a side of the finished decor skin which is away from the viewer. Such a teaching is to be deduced for example from the document DE 10 2005 034 257 A1. The disadvantage with this is the fact that the narrowing of the recess includes additional process steps which increase the complexity and thus also the costs of the manufacturing method.